Generally, an airbag is a structure that includes an inflatable safety bag, such as a flexible bag, that can be inflated to contain air or some other gas. Airbags are commonly used to rapidly inflate and provide cushioning during a vehicle collision. For example, an airbag can be installed in a steering wheel of a vehicle and associated with a sensor that, upon sensing a collision with force exceeding a certain threshold, triggers the airbag to expel a gas and deploy the safety bag to provide cushioning for the individual in the vehicle. The inflatable safety bag can include one or more vents that allow the gas to be released relatively slowly from the safety bag when the individual pushes against the safety bag.
Depending on factors associated with a crash, including the weight of an occupant, the vents of a deployed airbag may not release the gas at a rate to protect the occupant from sustaining injuries due to the crash or, although generally less severe, injuries from the occupant's impact with the airbag. For example, the vents may be too small to release gas at a rate necessary to adequately cushion an occupant's impact with the airbag, thereby causing the occupant to sustain injuries.
Accordingly, a need exists for an airbag that can adaptively release gas to cushion an impact from an occupant. A need further exists for an airbag having vents that can adaptively release gas depending on a variety of factors associated with a crash and/or an occupant.